


Il budino della discordia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Incubo rosa [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Missing Scene, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Bills, BuPrompt: budino





	Il budino della discordia

Il budino della discordia  
  


Il ciuffo candido sul capo di Whils ondeggiò. Il servo accavallò le gambe e si portò il sushi alle labbra, lo mise in bocca e deglutì. Sentì il sapore della mollica tostata con olio e fritta invadergli il palato, le narici si dilatarono. Il viso dalla pelle blu chiaro assunse un colorito violetto all’altezza delle guance. Si sentì la risata di Gohan in sottofondo superare il brusio di voci degli altri. Si voltò e osservò Bills seduto oltre un tavolo con le gambe accavallate. 

Majinbu spalancò la bocca e si rovesciò una decina di budini in bocca e li sentì scendere in gola. Si massaggiò il ventre rigonfio e sorrise. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi gli brillarono, guardò il budino nel piatto di Bills. 

Majinbu piegò di lato il capo, si tolse l’indice paffuto coperto dal guanto giallo dalla bocca e un rivolo di saliva colò dalla sua punta. Indicò il budino appoggiato sul piatto e dimenò la protuberanza rosata sul suo capo.

Bills mosse le lunghe orecchie aguzze, spostò il piatto con il dolce facendola tremare. La superficie gialla colava caramello scuro e l’odore si alzava dal budino. Le iridi dorate di Bills tremarono e la creatura si leccò uno dei canini aguzzi, dimenò la coda e questa gli sbatté contro le ossa sporgenti dell’addome blu-viola. 

Majinbu allungò la lingua verso il budino della divinità.

“ _Noooo_!” gridò Vegeta. Balzò in avanti con le braccia allungate, la lingua leccò il principe dei saiyan ricoprendolo di saliva. 

Vegeta cadde su un fianco, ansimò e alzò il capo.

“È l’ultimo budino. Lo voglio! Lo voglio!” si lamentò Majinbu. 

Bills sbuffò, dilato le narici e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Possiamo procurarcene degli altri!” gridò con voce roca Vegeta. 

Majinbu corrugò la fronte e i buchi del suo capo fischiarono, facendo uscire del fumo.

_ Vegeta strinse le labbra, tenne le gambe incrociate e si voltò facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma.  _

_ Majinbu mugolò stringendo con le labbra l’indice, un rivolo di saliva colò sull’uomo sotto di lui.  _

_ Il principe dei saiyan sorrise, si voltò e gli porse un panino.  _

_ Majinbu batté le mani tra loro e lo addentò. _

Majinbu inspirò, espirò e il fumo cessò. Sorrise e piegò il capo.

“Voglio dei dolci” disse gioviale. 

Il principe dei saiyan sospirò.

“Meno male” bisbigliò.


End file.
